Super Robot Taisen Original Chaos
by Light02
Summary: AU Crossover: The Year is New AD 180 the surivors of the L5 conflict gear up for a new war from a unknown foes, Follow team ATX as they recive a new member Ranma Saotome the cousin of Excellen Browning, the lover of the current team leader, Kyosuke Nanpu.
1. Enter the Wild Horse

**Super Robot Taisen Original Chaos**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured here. Ranma is owned by Rumiko Takahshi, the characters from Super Robot Taisen (Wars) Original Generation are owned by Banpresto

**Chapter 1: Enter the Wild Horse**

_Prologue AD 177_

Kyosuke Nanbu stepped into the space transport with his girlfriend, Excellen Browning and one of her family, her cousin on her mothers side, Ranma Saotome. "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come with you guys…I mean Nerima will probably tear itself a part looking for me."

"Relax Ranma-kun," his cousin teased him slightly, ruffling his hair, "you need to relax big time cuz."

Kyosuke looked at the two cousins, "How do you know he's not exaggerating Excellen?" he asked.

Excellen winked at her boyfriend, "Simple Kyosuke, he has a worse poker face than my dad and he's won a few tournaments," then she pinched Ranma's cheeks, "Besides, with that cute face? He doesn't look like a liar with that face."

Ranma blushed at that remark, "Just be glad none of them found us before we boarded the shuttle or you would've found out in real time just how true what I told you were," he said as he found his cabin and entered.

A moment later a knock on the door made Ranma jump slightly, "its open," with that the door opened and Excellen stepped in.

"Ranma, if you need anything were just right across the hall," She said once Ranma opened the door.

Ranma blinked at that, "uhh…sure enjoy the flight Excellen-chan," he said as he lay down to try and catch some sleep, one problem his cousin and boyfriend were really, really loud.

Unbeknownst to them someone was making her way toward the engine room as the shuttle headed into orbit.

_Shuttle Control Room_

"Course set Captain," the navigator said as the ship shuddered.

The Captain sat back at his controls, "Auto pilot set, and ETA 3 days."

_Unknown part of the Shuttle_

Xian Pu knew her airen was close, she saw him board this vessel with that easy girl and cold man. She can wait for days in her hunt.

_The Next Morning_

"Good Morning Ranma-kun," Excellen greeted her cousin feeling completely refreshed..

Ranma on the other hand looked like death warmed over, "ugggggggggg…" he said reaching for some coffee.

Kyosuke walked in seeing Ranma's state this morning as he sat down at the galley, "Not a morning person eh, Ranma-san."

Ranma just glared at the two, "I would be just fine if you two had kept quite last night but no you two had to go for a tussle," he said before continuing, "you know sempai," he addressed to Kyosuke, "you make an interesting when you reach a certain point in the activities."

"Continue with that line of thought and I'll kick you out an air lock Saotome," Kyosuke said with a glare that would make anyone cringe.

"Right," Ranma shut up and looked over the menu.

An hour later the trio finished there breakfast and decided to check out the observation deck, Ranma having never been out in space before was amazed by the fact that they were nearing the Moon.

_Engine Room_

Xian Pu was lost she didn't know the outsiders had stuff like this most of this didn't mean anything to her mind, only that it was something of the weak outsider society. "_Damn it_," she cursed in Mandarin, "_Stupid outsiders, why must they always be this confusing on everything_," she yelled before smashing a key component of the engine with her Bon-Bori shattering the component. The craft shook as the reactor casing was hit by a wild bon-bori hit.

The explosion that followed ejected her throw the hull into space…her last thoughts were, _Aiya it really is round…_

_Observation deck the same time_

"What the hell was that," Ranma asked as he was jerked by the explosion.

Kyosuke looked at Excellen, they had a feeling what had just happened, "lets head back to our quarters it will be safer there," he suggested.

It was a few minutes after they got back to their quarters when everything went black for the trio.

_Unknown location and Time (all alien dialogue will be subtitled)_.

"These two are special," said a voice in the shadows replied with an alien tongue, "This ones luck and the females attachment would make perfect subjects in the Queen's master plan."

"We have an anomaly in this one..." another voice said, "There seems to be two sprit signatures in this one."

"Intriguing," the first voice said looking over the results of the third survivor, "extract the second soul and correct any other anomalies you find," before the first voice left the room, "Also enhance the female as well she needs to be strong for our new 'Adam'." With that everything went quiet.

_Langley Base North America ATX HQ AD 180(3 years later)_

Ranma looked up at the military base, 'So this is it huh...' he the thought as he tried to loosen the collar on the red trimmed Earth Gov Military Uniform, he joined shortly after he was rescued from that shuttle accident. The unit patch for ATX looks newly sown as well as the bars of a 2nd Lt. He made his way to the commander's office.

Kyosuke Nanbu, Squad Leader, and temporary commanding officer due to Commander Zambolt's absence of Team ATX was sitting in his office going over the reports ever sense the war with Arrowgaters things have calmed down enough for him to settle down and do the reports. A knock on the door broke his concentration on his work, "It's open," he said as the door slid open and Ranma entered.

"Ano..." Ranma said looking kinda nervous, "excuse me sir," he said not recognizing Kyosuke, "I'm looking for the Team commander, Major Zambolt?"

Kyosuke just looked up at him a look of familiarity passed over the Squad Leader but ignored it, "The major isn't here, technically I'm in command," said before asking, "What I can I do for you?"

Ranma blinked acouple of times before saluting, "2nd Lt. Ranma Saotome reporting for duty," he said before handing Kyosuke is folder.

Kyosuke recognized that name, 'oh great now the family is all here' he thought as looked at the folder, 'Impressive scores, hell he even beat Date's scores in Burning PT, I wonder how Ryu took that bit of news and how much Rai dug it into' he thought as he looked through another page of the folder, 'he's an ESPer,' he raised an eyebrow at that line, 'unsuitable for T-Link due to the system was unable to keep up with him but showed plenty of prospect in the Orgon System that's up for testing,' he finished, "I guess I should welcome you aboard, your unit is still en-route as well as your training partner 1st Lt. Cranju."

Ranma nodded and relaxed some, "Thank you," before something that had been bothering him came up, "Ano…sir, do you have any idea about how this Orgon system works?"

Kyosuke just stared at Ranma and answered, "You will be fully briefed on the system when the Coustwell and the Vorlent arrive," he checked his watch before standing up, "let me show you around the base most of the other pilots are in the main hanger working on there machines."

Ranma smirked slightly at that, "how about the hanger first I might as well get acquainted with the rest of the team."

_ATX Hanger_

"I'm telling you the truth, Excellen," a male voice echoed though the hanger, "I saw someone in uniform heading for the Squad Leaders office."

"Really Bullet," Excellen said as she worked on her unit, the Weiss Ritter, "you need to relax; your just as tense as my cousin Ranma."

Brooklyn T. Luckfield or as he wants to be called Bullet, reacted to that line, "Again comparing me to this so called cousin of yours again," he grumbled, "I mean who in there right mind would believe that he had 3 fiancée's and one girl claiming to be his wife is absurd."

"Oh really Bullet," a male voice said off in the distance, Bullet and Excellen turned to see who was speaking on to see it's there Squad Leader, Kyosuke standing next to a man in uniform, "why don't you ask Ranma for yourself seeing has he's just been assigned here."

Excellen perked up at that and jumped to the ground and ran towards Ranma pulling him in a big hug his face right between her assets, "It's good to see you Ranma-kun."

Ranma blinked at that, "Excellen-chan," then he looked over to the squad leader finally putting two and two together, "Sempai good to see you!"

Kyosuke just groaned, "Took you long enough to recognize me," he was really needing a cup of coffee now as he noticed a new unit in the hanger, "your temporary assignment Saotome?"

Ranma looked over noticing a Back with Red Trim Gespenst, "Oh the Mk-IV, yea it's a bit sluggish on the response but that's due to the T-Link system from my experiences."

Bullet just boggled at that, the T-Link System was slow for someone, "That's impossible I couldn't keep up with the T-Link System when I used it."

"I've been trained since I could barely walk to be always ten steps ahead of my opponent," Ranma said going into a sensei like voice, "thanks to that my mind is so fast the T-Link can't keep up."

Bullet was about to reply when the alarm went off, "Enemy attack?" he asked, "I thought we took care of DC and the Arrowgaters."

Kyosuke wasted no time he sprang to his machine the Alt Eisen, "Mount up," he said has he sat down in the cockpit seeing the others running to there units.

_Outside near the base_

"Ok listen up grunts," came the leader's voice from the bulky Grungust, "I hear there's a new Gespenst model being tested here as a bench mark for the line," as he paused, "our mission is to capture the new model and analyze it."

A chorus of "Roger" came from the lines of Lion-F's and Gespenst's before a blast from the distance pierced the armor of one of the flying Lion-F's.

_ BGM: Hakugin no Datenshi _

"Lucky shot," a feminine voice came from a flying white unit.

"Good work Excellen," a male voice replied from the unit in front.

"Wow I thought it would have missed," the reply came from the Black and Red trimmed Gespenst.

Excellen just looked hurt, "oh…my own cousin who thinks I'm a lousy shot."

The Gespenst just rocked back, "you sure you not related to my old man instead?"

The Enemy Mechs just looked back and forth amongst each other before the Grungust pilot yelled, "hey no banter we're your opponents," he made the Grungust's arm point to the lead machine, "Hand over the Mk-IV."

Ranma looked at the rest of his team mates, "You want this slow hunk of junk," he said as he made the arms move into a offensive stance, "then your gonna have to rip me out of the cockpit," he sneered before he said to his teammates, "The Grungust is mine the rest you can handle."

The pilot of the Grungust just smirked, "A real type pilot thinking he can handle a Super Type Robot," he laughed at that thought, "you're welcome to try punk."

Bullet, from the cockpit of his Huckebien Mk-II, had to admit Ranma had balls of steel for challenging a Super Type in a Real Type Robot, "I'll go watch Newbie's back," he said hoping to snap some sense into Excellen's cousin.

"Butt out Blondie," Ranma said with a huff, "This is my fight no one interferes or they will get the shit kicked out of them by yours truly."

Excellen decided to break the argument up, "Enough of the pissing contest guys we got enemies to blast," she said as she throttled off towards one of the Lion-F's, "Kyosuke-kun cover me I'm going in."

_ BGM: Koutetsu no Beowulf _

Kyosuke just grunted and charged one of the Gespenst's, his Mech's right arm raised in a strike, "Roger that," and slammed the spike into the Gespenst's cockpit, "Bakunetsu Revolving Stake...HEAT END!" while firing from a revolving chamber connected to the spike before yelling at the others, "Don't just stand there get moving!"

"Yokai," Bullet said charging a Gespenst with his Huckebien slamming into it with a plasma cutter.

_ BGM: Fate (Super Robot Taisen J) _

Ranma smirked as he pulled two G-Pistols out from the holsters of his Gespenst, "Was wondering when you were gonna expand the invitation," and boosted the rockets towards the Grungust blasting anything in his way, "out of my way suckers," he barked at a unlucky Gespenst Mk-II that got it in the head and chest area.

The pilot of the Grungust was impressed he didn't think the Mk-IV was that agile. "I see you got some skills kid," the pilot said while chuckling.

Ranma smirked, "eh…I've done better," he said nonchalant as he flipped acouple of switches in his control system with a tone sounding to let him know something was released, "Good the Psychodriver is online," he said before giving a vocal command "T-Link system, activate," he said as he felt his sense expand out of his cockpit and to all around him as the sounds of battle became more focused to him, "all systems, green ready Slash Ripper," he said once again as he took to an aggressive stance letting the twin set of spikes on each arm come to bare and begin glowing a faint blue.

The Grungust pilot was fully laughing now, "Is that all you got?"

Ranma smirked as he began channeling his telepathic powers into the rippers, "Just getting started," he said as the glow shifted from blue to green, "OK!...DOUBLE T-LINK SLASH RIPPER!" he yelled as he slammed the boosters down propelling himself towards the mighty Grungust while the spikes into the Grungust in a one two combo fashion, the first landed in a right cross near the chest plate of the tall Grungust while the left came in from a uppercut.

The pilot of the Grungust was taken back by the sheer power of the attacks he just took, 'what kind of monster I'm facing,' he thought to himself as he tried to call for the Grungust's key weapon, a Sword, "You won't take me down that easily," he yelled as a sword appeared next to the Grungust as he grabbed it. "EAT THIS!" he said as the Grungust showed a rare bit of speed as he charged the Mk-IV.

Ranma looked on in boredom, 'this guy telegraphs his attacks worse than Kuno does,' he thought as he slid out of the way of the blade only to receive a flying fist towards the torso area of his Gespenst. "Didn't expect that," he said has he dropped his mech into a familiar stance to him and dashed towards the Grungust, "ANYTHING GOES!" he yelled out as he dashed toward the behemoth and slammed the mighty robot with a viscous combo from Ranma's signature martial arts style.

Having received a major beating at the hand of a Real Robot the Grungust fell to the ground with Ranma's mech landing on its midsection G-Pistol in hand, "Playtime is over," he said as he blasted the head of the Grungust off with the pistol, "I'm through here what's the suitation Sempai," he asked over the comm.

Kyosuke replied, "All clear Ranma return to base," he paused before adding, "Good job."

_Another Dimension_

_Another Time_

"Report!" yelled a red haired man in a physical-type boxer super robot, blue and light blue in some areas on its body, focused more on power and close range combat than speed. It's most unique feature was that the head looked like it had a Mustache.

"Commander Axel," one of the subordinates, "Beowulf and a company of Gespenst's are approaching."

Axel Arma cursed his luck, as several Gespenst appeared led by a Blue unit, "Gespenst Mk-III, shit," he swore, "Lemon get out of here while there's still time."

The redhead in question Lemon Browning, frowned at Axel, "Axel-kun" she said in a smooth mezzo-soprano, and finished "We're both getting out of this mess with the rest of this unit."

Axel winced at her tone of voice, 'She isn't gonna take no for an answerer, I don't know what's worse seeing both Excellen and Ranko Browning killed by the Einist and that we combined their DNA into Lemon or the fact she's heads over tails nuts over me,' he thought before answering, "fine, but your going first I'll hold off Beowulf as long as I can before going through the gate."

"Not enough time Axel-kun," Lemon said softly, "the Gespenst's alone will raise this place to the ground."

Before Axel could answer an explosion rocked the place as a portion of the wall caved in and a Blue Personal Trooper entered the building its shoulder mine packs still open from a barrage to make a hole in the wall, "DC remnants, you are ordered to surrender your arms and exit the PT's," the deep voice of the pilot came from the speakers, "failure to do so will result in the forfeiture of your lives."

_ BGM: Dark Knight _

Axel growled, "Go! I'll hold him off," he said before Lemon could respond, "I'll be right behind you now GO!" he yelled as he turned his mech, Soulgain towards Beowulf's unit, "you think you can take me in your Gespenst Mk-III?" he asked Beowulf.

Beowulf said nothing as he slammed the revolving spike on the right hand towards the Soulgain.

Axel saw this coming and smirked, "Is that the best you can do with your Gespenst Mk-III Beowulf," he laughed as he felt his own life force flow into the arms of Soulgain, "EAT THIS," he yelled as they began to spin and let off a viscous attack knocking the Gespenst MK-III back out the hole he made, "Now to get out of here," with that said he ran towards the degrading Cross Gate and jumped in.

**Chapter 1 End**

Next Time: Hi hi, the lovely Excellen here next time we encounter a angel winged super robot piloted by a mysterious woman with a weird accent…Next time Enter Angele be there!

Now for some Author Notes first I better explain some things here

I'd like to thank Lord Rance for helping me with this project of mine, his suggestions and knowledge of Super Robot Taisen have been a great help.

First off Ranma's assigned mech, I'm giving him a three unit progression, starting out with a regular cannon fodder unit the Gespenst Mk-IV (my own variation), the Vorlent (Orgon Personal Trooper Type 4), and the Laftkranz (Vorlent upgrade), now for some background on the Orgon units they were the original character units from the Crossover Game Super Robot Wars J.

Also I've removed his curse, don't worry it will come back to haunt him, the villains of this story will be using it in a unique way (anyone who's played Original Generation 2 can guess what I'm planning).

Finally the Shadow Mirror character Lemon Browning, in the alternative universe Ranma was born Ranko and was around Excellen more, plus the combining of the DNA explains why Lemon has red hair instead of Blonde like she should have if she was a pure clone of Excellen Browning.

Background Music Used

_Hakugin no Datenshi_ (Platinum Lucifer), this is Excellen's default theme in the games she's been in

_Koutetsu no Beowulf_ (Steel Beowulf), this is Kyosuke's default theme in the games he's been in

_Fate_, this is Shun Touya's first theme from Super Robot Wars J (and Ranma's Gespenst Mk-IV's theme he will have a different theme for Vorlent and Laftkranz)

_Dark Knight_ this is Axel Arma theme from the games he's been in.


	2. Enter Angele

* * *

**Super Robot Taisen Original Chaos**

**By Light02**

* * *

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 for disclaimer

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter Angele**

* * *

_Langley Base 90 Minutes After the Battle_

Ranma sat there in his Gespenst MK-IV along with his cousin, Excellen Browning, in her Weiss Ritter, Bullet's Huckebien and Sempai in his Alt Eisen watching a Shuttle getting ready for take off.

"So Brit," Excellen says over the comm, "did you give your girlfriend a good bye kiss," she teased.

Brooklyn T. Luckfield just blushed in embarrassment, "None of your business," he snapped before he commed Kyosuke, "Taicho?"

Kyosuke already guessed Bullets question, "Permission grated."

Brit nodded as he worked the controls his Huckebien MK-2, the mech raised its hand and waved towards the shuttle at the same time the lights on the Alt Eisen and Weiss Ritter were blinking in a pattern.

Ranma would of said something if he actually knew the person being carted off on the shuttle. Instead of being rude and asking he just kept his mouth shut as the shuttle took off.

"Alt Eisen to Control," Kyosuke said finally after the shuttle had left, "Request permission to begin some R&R and some time to get Lt. Saotome up to speed as to how we do things in ATX?"

Before control could respond another voice broke into the airwaves, "this is the Carrier Shirogane request permission to land."

There was a brief pause before the base commander, Genes, came on the line and said, "You're clear Shirogane welcome to Langley."

"_Shirogane_ to Langley, over," came the comm officer of the Shirogane as the ship came in for a landing.

Brit looked over to the others with him, "I don't think we'll be getting any rest anytime soon."

Before the others could comment on that Genes came on the line, "Damn right request for R&R is denied, as for the procedures training your gonna have to do that on station with Captain Rimjyun," he said as another voice came on the line.

"I'm Captain Lee Rimjyun," he said introducing himself too the four pilots, "I welcome you four aboard the Shirogane, but I warn you I won't be as forgiving as Captain Minase."

Kyosuke, Excellen and Brit all winced at that, Daitetsu Minase was a fine captain.

Meanwhile Ranma was thinking, 'What an asshole.'

Kyosuke just looked onward before saying to himself, "looks like Brit is right about us not getting any rest soon."

_Wooded Area 30 miles from Langley Base._

"Secure that Robot," shouted one of the Lion-F pilots that downed a Super Robot Type, it looked like a beautiful woman dressed in pink and white robes with angel wings.

The pilot of the robot cursed to herself, "Not good," she said aloud, "If I'm captured now the mission will be all for naught," she continued as she brought the weapon systems of her robot, Angele, online and ready for combat, 'I can't take off at this rate,' she thought over her strategy, 'I'll have to take them down on foot,' she decided as she readied Angele into a fighting stance.

"Oh ho, looks like this one still has a little spunk left in her," the lead Lion-F said before vectoring towards the Winged-Super Robot, "Alpha 2 cover me."

_BGM: Ash to Ash_

"I highly doubt you can take me," she said as she readied one of the fixed weapons for the Angele a energy bow, "ILLUSION ARROW!" she yelled as a pull line of energy formed connecting the bow before a arrow of energy formed as she pulled back the drawstring the arrow enlarged to a point before she released the arrow at the lead Lion-F.

"Oh shit!" yelled the lead pilot as he veered out of the way letting his wingman take the arrow in the cockpit destroying the Lion-F.

Alpha 1 was pissed, "You stupid bitch," he snapped as he brought the rail gun that was mounted on the Lion-F's left arm, "EAT THIS!" he yelled as he fired three rails at the woman shaped robot.

Angele's pilot managed to avoid the first rail but second and third struck home on the already damaged wings, she pulled out a stylized cutlass hilt as a pink blade sprang to life, "To late for that, ILLUSION SWORD" she yelled as she hit her rockets on the Angele to jump towards the Lion-F for a fast series of strikes all around the DC mech.

"Impossible no one can beat the Divine Crusaders," the pilot said as his mech exploded with him in it.

Without the aid of the wings, the Angele made a rapid decent towards the ground.

This led the remaining Lion-F's to open fire on the Angele, "You won't escape that easy…huh." one of the pilots said as he was wiped out.

_BGM: Fate_

"I got you," came a male voice from a black and red trim Gespenst that had caught the Angele, "Saotome to _Shirogane_, I've come in contact wit the unidentified super."

A moment later another voice came through, "_Shirogane_ to Saotome, we are deploying our remaining Personal Troopers, Lee out."

After helping the winged Super type up, Ranma opened a comm channel to the pilot. "May I ask what happened that got you on the bad side of the remnants of the Divine Crusaders?"

The pilot of the Angele replied over the comm and Ranma got to see the face of the woman piloting it. She looked to be in her twenties with flowing long light green hair, "They want this robot, the Angele, it's an experimental prototype from Isurugi Industries."

Ranma smirked at that remark, "Leave it to sempai to get the experimental units," he said non-chaluntly before saying, "Like this Gespenst Mk-IV I'm piloting," he turned to the Lion-F's before saying, "The name's Ranma Saotome, mind telling me yours?"

The woman blinked, 'There's already a Mk-IV,' before answering, "Lamia, Lamia Loveless." Ranma smirked, "Well Lamia-san," as the carrier Shirogane came into view "help has arrived."

Three mechs dropped out of the hanger. The heavy looking mech in Red and the purple Huckebien touched down on the ground, "Hi!" came a voice from the white flying mech.

"Excellen-chan, Sempai how nice of you two to join us," Ranma said running towards the Lion-F's.

_BGM: Koutetsu no Beowulf_

"We would have been here sooner if it wasn't for Excellen's lousy sense of direction." Kyosuke said as his Red PT Alt Eisen sped towards the Lion-F's slamming his revolving stake into one.

_BGM: Hakugin no Datenshi_

Excellen pouted at Kyosuke's remarks while her mech pulled out its Ochstan Launcher. "The one time I pull a Masaki and he never lets me live it down," she said as her mech spun it around before firing three shots from the ammo mode before flipping the handle over to beam mode and firing a beam round at the already decimated Lion-F.

_BGM: Rail to the Danger Zone_

Brooklyn pulled a mecha sized Katana sheathed and slowly pulled out the blade, "Time for my blade to sing," he said as he charged one, "Shishio Dashiho," he yelled as he hammered the hilt on the Lion's chest before using the blade end delivering a series of rapid sword strikes, "Shishio Blade!" he finished before resheathing his blade.

Lamia looks over the two remaining Lion-F's "I'm not here for show" she said as she readied her bow, a pink arrow and string forms as she yells, "PHANTOM PHOENIX!" as she sniped one of the Lion-F's.

Ranma charges the last one, "This one is mine," as his slash rippers started glowing yellow as the T-Link energy filled the rippers, "T-LINK SLASH RIPPER!" ripping in half the last Lion-F.

Lee came on from the line, "Enemy forces destroyed everyone load up."

Shirogane_: hanger_

Ranma hopped out of his Gespenst, "What a work out," he said with a yawn.

Excellen giggled at Ranma's display, "awww….widdle Wanma tired after a 3 hour patrol."

Ranma was about to remark when the cockpit for the Angele opened and out stepped a tall yet beautiful woman.

Excellen noticed Ranma taking his time to look at the lady pilot of the Angele, "aww…my favorite cousin has finally noticed the fairer sex."

Bullet was also staring at Lamia while thinking, 'at least she's not teaseing me over it.'

Before Excellen could go on, Kyosuke broke the reverie, "I just got off the line with Captain Rimjyun," he said before continuing, "Isurugi has confirmed your story Lamia-san welcome to team ATX."

Lamia looked at Kyosuke and nodded while thinking, 'that's him the Beowulf himself,' before looking at Bullet, 'and that's Brooklyn T. Luckfield,' she looked over Ranma and Excellen, 'these two aren't in my records, but the name itself is proof this is the team that will eventually become the elite squad called the Beowulf.'

Excellen decided at this time to introduce her self to the quiet woman, "I'm Excellen Browning nice to meet you Lamia-chan."

Lamia boggled at that name, 'Browning…the same last name to Lemon-sama,' she thought before asking, "You have any sisters?"

Bullet, Excellen and Kyosuke noticed the strange accent she spoke with before Excellen answered, "nope just me and my father," before remembering, "though I do have a Aunt and Uncle on my mothers side but they only had a son," she finished while pointing to Ranma.

Lamia nodded at that unsure of her voice at the moment, 'something must have happened during that battle to damage my speech processors.'

Excellen just smiled at her reaction, "Tell you want Lamia-chan," she stated, "You can call me Onee-sama."

Lamia, not sure what to decides to play along with Excellen, "yes Excellen-Onee-sama."

Kyosuke and Ranma on the other hand had developed a slight eyebrow twitch. They remember the last time Excellen had someone call her Onee-sama, and that was shortly before Ranma's cursed form vanished.

"Lamia-san," Kyosuke said after regaining his senses somewhat, "you don't need to do everything she says," he finished rubbing the bridge of his nose, 'First Ranma, now this joker, who did I piss off to deserve this.'

_A Secluded Mountain Felicity_

Some where in the mountains, Zengar Zombolt sneezed, "Could it be someone doth think of thyself?"

_Unknown Location_

Two figures stood over a monitor table in a conference room, a male voice echoed in the small room, "you sure she can do it?" it asked.

The other figure responded, "Of course she is my best creation," she responded with a smooth mezzo-soprano voice.

"It's up to her for now," the first voice said, "Thanks to our connections in Isurugi; she was able to infiltrate the _Shirogane_."

Shirogane_: Hanger the next morning_

Ranma entered the hanger alone; it was the one time that the hanger is empty. He moved towards the middle of the hanger once there he begins to run through all of the kata's he knows.

Unbeknownst to him he was being watched. The majority of the female crewmembers, led by Excellen, sat hidden behind a cargo crate.

"Exactly what is the purpose of this exercise?" Lamia asked in a whisper.

Excellen just smiled a cheeky smile and whispered a response, "Simple Lamia-chan," before a perverted gleam crossed her face, "to spy on some Grade-A Prime Beefcake in a pigtail."

"Who just happens to be your cousin," Lamia deadpanned softly.

Excellen just waved Lamia down, "That's all that's keeping my hands off him," she said before adding, "plus the fact that my moronic uncle arranged a few engagements that his son didn't want."

Before Lamia could respond, Ranma chose that time to take off his shirt much to the pleasure of everyone watching, a slight blush crossed Lamia's cheeks as she thought, 'Why is everyone drooling over Ranma-san,' as she tried to control herself, 'why is my heart skipping a beat just looking at him?'

* * *

**Chapter 2: End**

* * *

Next Time: Bullet here, next time we are sortied to protect a base with two experimental fighters, Next Time Dueling Ego's.

Yay another chapter done: now for notes.

For those who are familiar with the Original Generation games will know that this is the first mission for SRWOG2.

Also notice that the beings who removed Ranma's curse did some improvements to him. Those changes will be made apparent over the course of the fic.

New Music featured in this Chapter

_Rail to the Danger Zone_: Default theme to most characters in SRWOG and OG2.

_Ash to Ash_: Lamia's Theme from the games she's been in.


End file.
